shattered_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mankind
Introduction Humans are one of the most wide spread of all races. (...) The dawn of mankind When mankind first emerged from the muddy coasts of Eoams thousand islands, it grew under the watchful eyes of their creators. The Anima, the Great Makers, created humanity. They had a dream for their new race, a species of unified kindred to truly fufill the potential of the mortal mind. Even though each of their creators had a differend vision for the future, they needed to gather and unite their minds to achieve true greatness. So the Anima formed their new race as equals, all teached in their collected wisdom. Over the course of the first eaons, humanity grew and formed templecities across the Obron Archipelago, creating a bastion that followed the way of one of the Anima. They formed a circle of eight and in their middle lay Edom, the greatest of all temples. Edom, unlike the other temples, followed the path of all gods and teached priests the full understanding of the Animas will. All others just embodied one of the Great Makers. The humans around these Temples began to change while slowly expanding across all of the thousand islands. Each of them formed a tribe, following and emboding their teachings. The Eight Tribes Ascher Just like their god, the Ascher embodied strength, endurance and physical prowess. Their way was the path of the warrior, the vigilant defender and the unbroken attacker. Ascher himself beliefed that a militant race was the key to conquer and rule across the dimensions. Each of them had to undergo a long and hard training in order to perfect body and mind alike. Anit The Anit where the tribe of wisdom, seekers of knowledge and enlightenment. Anit himself seeked a greater meaning in the ages to come. Even though he saw flesh as weak and temporary, he knew that a single mind could never unfold the secrets of the universe. Hadad Following the believes of their patreon creator, the Hadad followed power over everything else. They wished to controll the world and the universe itself, using the natural magical abilites of the human species. Hadad himself beliefed that the world could only be rescued by walking the Final Path, a view his servants shared. Lust for power was a common attribute of their tribe and served their masters intention. Malach The Malach, also known as the tribe of harmony, walked the path of nature. As childer of their mothergodess they valued life over everything and praised their masters creation when ever they could. They where also seen as tribe of makers, seeking to create constructs of living and dead materials to honor the works of their creators. The Eternals of Edom The Eternals where the leader of the First Cult and the lords of each great tribe. There where nine of them, eight served as the progenitors and guardians of their tribe, while the ninth served as the voice of the Anima themselfes. Caldor Caldor the ninth, voice of the gods and greatest of all Eternals. He ruled over Edom and was the only one to fully understand his creators. Even though Caldor is depicted and seen as a male, his spirit was neither male nor female. Each of his incarnations was either male or female, both holding balance across the eaons until his betrayal. Modion ''' Modion the ironfirst, Sword of Ascher and champion of the warpriests. He lead his kin to battle in times of war and teached them inner strength, harmony and selfcontroll in times of peace. Modion was not only considered the greated warrior to have ever lived but also the most loyal soul to his gods. Others called him simple minded while he truly prefered to ignore the shadow of doubt and misunderstanding of his masters will. '''Hagash Hagash the Soothsayer, the Unclad Eye was the chosen of Anit, Anima of wisdom and knowledge. He beliefed that every mind was a necessairy fragment, only threw combining them could one achieve truth. He saw purpose and meaning as something that was neither natural to the world nor could simply be observed but needed to me made. Nanaia Nanaia the Greenblood, the Mildheart was chosen of Malach, Anima of creation and harmony. Category:Lore Category:Humans